The Immortal Shinobi
by Pyrdiu Lefquo
Summary: What if the Bijuu were more than just malignant chakra given shape and sentience? What if, at their most basic level, there was an instinct? To prove themselves in battle; to fight until there was only One left? A one or two shot, but may do more. Rated M for safety and violence. No planned ships. please enjoy.


_A/N: Hello there. this was purely a wild brain-child of mine, and its probably gonna stay a one or two shot unless y'all have some overwhelming desire for more. Let me know how you feel about it (positive or negative) in the comments._

_\-- Vincent Argeneau_

*

In the days before memory; the time before time as we percieve it; the time before the violent burst of primordial elements that birthed what we know as the cosmos; there was an End. There was... One.

Once, One was a man. It had thoughts, feelings, and morals. In the eons between the time It had decided to shuck Its husk of flesh and the current moment, It had transcended all of those petty hangups but one: a set of rules. Three rules that had been ingrained into It from Its first steps on the journey of the Immortal.

Rule One: Do not fight on Holy or Sacred Ground, no matter the person or People who consider it as such.

Rule Two: Combat between two Immortals is one on one. No outside interference will be accepted or allowed.

Rule Three: Mortals must not learn about Immortals. If you are killed outside of one-on-one combat, you move on from the area.

These three simple things had persisted even after the endless isolation; after the heat-death of the rest of creation. And after an indeterminate number of millennia, One grew tired. It wanted to finally rest. So it flexed Its infinite power, and the universe as we know it was born in a flash of brilliant energy and debris.

As Its last act as a being of unlimited power, One created and planted a seed on a planet with creatures just beginning to crawl out from the ocean. One then infused this seed with most of Its considerable power, leaving just enough that One could erase Itself from existance.

And as One faded from this universe, the seed grew into a sapling, and from a sapling into a mighty tree trunk, lancing high into the sky, with a wide and thick canopy of leaves on the top to soak into the sun. On this tree, in the center of the canopy shaded from the elements grew a single fruit that would draw in the natural power of this world for as long as it grew.

This tree shed such an aura of power, that when man first gazed upon it, they thought it to be of Divine Origin and dubbed it Shinju, and decreed that none should eat the fruit of this tree, or even dare touch such an obvious sign from the Heavens above.

The fruit of the Shinju was eventually eaten by a visitor from another world, who used the natural power of the fruit - named by the people of this world as chakra - to rule with an iron fist. Some time after the consumption of the fruit, this visitor gave birth to twins, both of whom inherited the ability to harness chakra from their mother.

Years later, the visitor merged with the God Tree to take her chakra back from her sons, and became a beast so powerful it took both her sons to entrap its soul and chakra in the eldest's body. The eldest then took that creature's body and entombed it in an large floating mass of rock in the sky that would eventually be known as the moon.

Decades after their adventures, the two brothers started families of their own, passing the ability of chakra to their descendants and teaching their grand-children and great grand-children.

The eldest brother though, possessed of a kind spirit, decided to give the ten-tails within him a new chance at life by splitting it into nine towering chakra beasts of lesser, but still extreme power. These beasts were born with no real memories but a strange code of ethics that seemed more ancient than they could imagine, and the ability to tell when the others were around them.

Eventually the two brothers died - as all men must - and left behind naught but legends of their deeds and the broken hearts of family. And many years later, the teachings of the brothers were corrupted and each of the chakra beasts were hunted for their power. They were all eventually caught, and sealed into human containers. When the containers died, the beasts would coalesce in the vicinity and the hunt for them would begin again.

Throughout the centuries this played out over and over again, until one young boy with bright blond hair and cheery blue eyes felt the hand of his best friend and rival pierce his heart. As his eyes closed, the clear blue gaze met his opponent's before dimming and glazing over. When his heart gave its penultimate beat, a voice deep inside the young man's body whispered "No more" and instinctively let out a torrent of chakra toward a purpose it could never imagine the ramifications of.


End file.
